A Forbidden Love
by Carris Sparrow
Summary: When Jack Spparow falls for one of the servants living in Elizabeth and Wills house, will he be able to sweep her off her feet? Or merely make a fool of himself? CHAPTER 2 HERE NOW!1
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer- I own nothing blah blah blah**

* * *

"Bitch" Muttered Jack as he left the young woman's house. "Oh , I want a real relationship!" Jack mocked a high pitched female voice. He had come to Reyna's' small house for dinner and he had tried to get things to go further . Reyna had refused and threw a small glass vase at him, cutting the skin below his eye. He could feel the warm, crimson liquid flow steadily down his cheek. He put his fingers up to the blood and tried to wipe it off, but there was too much. He kept walking until he came to the one of few grand houses in Tortuga. He walked up to the door and grabbed hold of one of the brass, lion shaped, knockers. A servant came to the door before he even knocked. The only pirates that really came down to this side of the town were older, retired pirates that had enough money to buy one of the houses. Of course, few even bought these houses, they would rather live on their ships.

"Master Sparrow, Miss Swann is upstairs, I shall go fetch her for you." The servant said in a plain boring voice.

"Yeah, ok, whatever." Jack replied. A few moments later Elizabeth came down the vast stairs and ran up to the door.

"Jack what are you-oh, what happened to you?" She asked. "Come in, come in." She added quickly.

"A girlfriend, that's what happened." Jack said as he stepped inside of the large house. Elizabeth stifled a laugh and got one of the maids to tend to Jacks cut.

"I'll go get Will, he is in the back, he's forging another sword." She said, she turned on her heel and ran into the back.

"That's a nasty cut you have there Mr. Sparrow. " The maid said as she gently cleaned up the blood. Jack flinched every time she set the medicated cloth up against his swollen skin.

"I'm sorry." He muttered when she had missed because he had flinched.

"It's ok." She said softly with a warm smile. He couldn't help but admire the fact that she was so optimistic. He had met her several times before at Elizabeth and Wills' house and seen that she always smiled, no matter what.

"There we are." She said when she had bandage the cut.

"Thank you." He said, reaching up to touch the freshly bandaged injury.

"Oh! Don't touch it! It'll sting." She quickly said. She gathered the ointment and the rest of the bandage and turned around to leave.

"Wait! Erm…What is your name?" Jack yelled after she was already halfway down the hallway. She turned around and stared at him for a moment, a slight grin forming on her lips.

"Erica." She yelled back, she turned around and headed back towards the small infirmary. Erica wasn't her real name, only Elizabeth and her mother knew her real name, Mary. She didn't want men to know her real name. A moment later, Elizabeth came back with a soot and ash covered Will.

"Good day Jack." Will said, extending a blackened hand. Jack politely refused. Will made an expression that probably meant 'go figure'. "What happened to your face?" Will asked, noticing the bandage.

"Erm…nothing…much." Jack stammered.

"Ah, ok." Will said.

"Well that is just about all I wanted was a little help with my cut." Jack said, stealing a glance down the hallway in which Mary had gone down. Nothing.

"Is there anything else?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um…well…erm…never mind." He said. "Well I am off. I need to get back to the Pearl, we are setting sail next week." Jack added.

"Next week! I thought we were coming with you!" Will cried.

"Well, you are." Jack said non-chalantly .

"Well, thanks for telling us enough time in advance!" Will replied.

"Your Welc- wait. Well. I'm sorry that I was little pre-occupied with protecting myself from ravenous ex-girlfriends!" Jack said.

Meanwhile, Mary listened from down the hallway. She laughed at Jacks' sarcasm. She bit her lip when she realized that they may have heard her.

"Mary, would you quit eavesdropping!" Her mother called from inside the servants quarters.

"I'm sorry mother." She said with a mischievous grin. Mary went inside the servants quarters and flopped down on her bed.

"Help me with this sewing would you?" Her mother, a shrill old woman ,said.

"Yes mother." She said, rolling her eyes. She kept listening as they went into the large dining room.

"Well, I better go help with dinner." Mary's mother said, getting up from her chair.

"Wait! I'll go help tonight!" Mary said quickly. Her mother stared at her for a moment.

"If you really want to." Her mother said. Mary got up and ran out of the room and quickly down the hallways to the kitchens.

"Bertha? Is that you?" A chef called from somewhere in the kitchen.

"No! It's Erica!" Mary called back.

"Your mother has duty tonight, love." The chef called.

"Oh, she is sick. The flu. Very bad, tissues everywhere." She called back, trying not to laugh.

"Well, get in here already! They have company tonight!" The chef said, obviously agitated. She ran in and gathered two plates. She balanced them into the dining room.

"Good Evening Miss Swann. Mr. Turner." She greeted as she walked in with the two plates. All three of them looked up.

"Good Evening Ma-Erica." Elizabeth caught herself before she said her real name. Jack smiled at Mary as she put a plate in front of him.

* * *

_Please read and review. This is my first fanfic on FFNet. Should I continue? And if so, should MAry and Jack start something? Majority wins!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah**

* * *

Only moments after dinner was finished, a butler led the three into the den. He served Will and Elizabeth both tea, but Jack refused to drink anything except rum. After a small but threatening argument the butler finnaly brought Jack rum. He took it gratefully and practically drank the whole thing in one gulp. Will and Elizabeth just stared at him curiously.

"I suspect that the crew will be needing new swords?" Will finnaly broke the silence.

" Well of course they will." Jack said, to focused on his rum to really pay attention. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Elizabeth looked at the butler who had sat down and merely replied with a lok that told her that it was his break. She looked at Will, then Jack.

"Fine, I'll get it." She said, getting up and rolling her eyes. She walked up to the front door and opened it . There stood a courier who looked extremely afraid seeing as how there were a couple of bandits following him.

"Miss Swann, a letter for you. I would sit down while reading it. I'll be staying so you can send a reply." He said, glancing nervously at the two bandits at the end of the walk.

"Well, come in then." She said, peeling the stamp off of the envelope. It was from Port Royal, so she immediately became interested. She read the letter quickly, but was obviously shocked as she read through. Will got up and came to hrt side to support her as her knees began to collapse under her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, reading over her shoulder. "Oh no..." He mumbled.

"Now what?" Jack asked, agitated.

"Her father is sick, we will have to board a ship to Port Royal immediately." He said. "We are going to have to miss the voyage next week." Will added.

"WHAT?" Jack yelled. "You can't miss the voyage! I need you two!"

"Well, we are sorry, in fact, if you wouldn't mind, could you stay in the house and make sure nothing happens to it?" Will replied. Suddenly, a thought sprung into Jacks head. _If they were gone, I would get a chance to find Erica._ He thought. _Plus, they ahve a huge house..._ He added mentally. A small smile spread across his lips.

"Of course I would! I would love too!" He said. About an hour later , the two had taken a ship headed for Port Royal and were on there way. Jack had searched everywhere in the house, but he still couldn't find Erica. He finnally found her alone in the kitchen,

"Erm...hi!' He called as he walked into the kitchen. He had scared her and she dropped several pots. Jack hurried over and helped her pick them up.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said, handing her a pot.

"Oh, its ok. I was kind of daydreaming anyways." She said with a laugh. He looked at her and for a moment thought he recognized her.

"Have we met before?" He asked as he peered into her beautiful eyes.

* * *

_So here it is, Chapter 2, I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took so long! Please R & R!_


End file.
